fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Forever
Story This is Mario's last adventure as he is captured, brainwashed, and tortured Levels Bowser's Castle Mario forgets about Bowser and focuses on finding Luigi, who is trapped inside Immortus' Mirror Nega-Mushroom fields Pt.1 Mario has fallen into the giant portal which takes him to a Parallel Universe where he must fight Mr. M to escape Mario Bros. House Pt. 1 Mario has woken up from his dream realising he never fought Mr. M, then he goes outside and to his shock he sees a huge flaming crater in the ground and then he sees some metal on the ground then Metal Sonic appears uses chaos control and the metal, flames and the crater dissapear along with Metal Sonic Mario Bros. House Pt.2 Mario goes back inside and hears this voice saying "Immortus" then this green flame with crimson eyes appears, it's Immortus, it attacks him with an energy blast and starts a small fire but when Immotus disappeard the flame dissapeared... Sigma Starfighter Immortus reveals his plan he has captured Luigi and Princess Peach, now Mario must choose between Luigi and the Princess or the safety of the Mushroom Kingdom, he chooses to save his friends Mr. L Onboard Metal Sonic's ship, Mario finds Luigi and the Princess in stasis pods, after freeing the Princess, she releases Luigi but he is still unconscious then Mr. L appears and kills Luigi and then teleports away back to his own dimmension Snow Fields Metal Sonic appears and transforms into Metal Overlord and shoots Mario with an energy blast even though, he missed the princess still calls out for him, Metal Overlord utters "Objective Destroyed" and flys away, little does he know Mario is safely hitching aride on the back of him Nega-Mushroom fields Pt.2 Mr.L returns to inform Mr.M of his progress, until he betrays him by using Metal Sonic to banish him to the Mushroom Kingdom Project Labs Mr. M shows Mr. L his newest addition, Project Chrome, inside a stasis pod is Mecha Sonic and in the other appears from the future, Chrome, Mr. M sends him to destroy Mario First Encounter Meanwhile on Metal Overlord's head Chrome appears and attacks Mario, it is a mystery how he survived, and brings him back to Mr. M The Paradox Mario is placed in his assigned stasis pod, Metal Sonic rebuilds his legs from his own spare parts and he is assigned his new issue, a jet black hat and coat and a plasma cannon Deception The final stage is complete, Metal Sonic takes Mr. L away back to Mario's House and Mr. M erases Mario's/Chrome's memory of the last 12 days and locks him away in thus decrypet old lab, only Mario/Chrome notices Mecha Sonic has escaped his pod... Destruction Chrome returns to Immortus's Dimmension to face him, he appears and says "I have been waiting for you, Brother" And suddenly morphs into Luigi, Chrome has no memoey of having a brother and says "I don't have a brother" Luigi: "I am your twin brother, we look almost identical, look in the mirror" Suddenly a Mirror appears and Luigi is sucked in to it, the mirror then morphs into Immortus's Mirror form, Chrome furious at him shots a ghost energy at him and it goes inside Immortus and destroys his core, the dark reign of Immortus is over Chronology Metal Sonic has brought Mr. L back to Mario's House and turns him into Luigi so it seems like this whole thing never happened, he then goes back in time and instantly clones Mario and brings the clone to where he left Mr. L and erases their memories, he then goes to the exact spot where the crater was and executes Chaos Blast to create the crater so time can continue as normal Revenge In the decrypet old lab Chrome was reduced to he plans his revenge by using the Chaos Emeralds to power Mecha Sonic after he escaped Mr. M, will he succeed? To Be Continued in Mario Forever 3 Boss Levels Miss Flower Guy Goomboss King Boo Major Burrows Master Hand and Crazy Hand Mecha Sonic/Metal Sonic Screenshots File:MF_1_screen_shot.png Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Metal Locked Category:Mario Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:2010 Category:2009 Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Forever (series)